Dog Tags
by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Steve is pleasantly surprised to find his wife waiting for him in bed wearing nothing but her wedding ring, his dog tags, and her classic red fedora. (Cross-Posted on AO3) (Rewiews are very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy!)


Walking up the stairs of the Brownstone home that Steve had purchased with his wife was typically an uneventful process. But for some reason he could not explain, today something felt off. Steve headed down the hall and pushed open the slighty ajar door to the spacious master bedroom when his mouth went slack and his knees week as his eyes roamed over the bed. His suspicions were correct. Something was off. Peggy's clothes were off. All of them.

She laid sprawled out on the bed with nothing more than her wedding ring on her left ring finger, Steve's dogtags drooping down in the crevice between her breasts, and her classic red fedora slanted atop her head.

Noticing Steve's shock she decided to tease. "Hello, my darling." she said in the sultriest and most sensual voice she could muster. "See something you like?"

Like was just about the biggest understatement Steve had ever heard. She was the most spectacular sight that Steve had ever laid eyes on. He had seen aliens fly through portals in the sky, was friends with the literal God of Thunder, and had survived nearly seventy years submerged in ice. And yet every time he saw Peggy Carter he couldn't believe that she was real. Peggy was perfection personified. Steve sometimes wondered whether she was actually a goddess from another dimesion. It would not surprise him at this point.

He had so many feelings he wished to convey all yet all he could muster up was, "You could say that." in that shaky voice that threatened to betray him.

She giggled, understanding his trouble with finding the words. They had been together for years now and yet he still couldn't find the right words when it came to her.

"Undress and come here." she beckoned to him. "And close the door so that damn cat and dog don't disturb us."

He chuckled and followed her instructions. He didn't need to be told twice. He wasn't keen on most people ordering him around but when Peggy did it, he loved it.

She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and slung his undershirt up over his head, discarding them in the corner of the room just how she hated. He glanced at her with a shit-eating smirk and she knew he had done it on purpose. "Cheeky bugger." she muttered just loud enough for him to hear and threw her hat at him, chuckling lightly.

She couldn't stay annoyed with him for more than a second before her eyes wandered over his chest. The same chest that had turned her into a quivering mess all those decades ago. That same chest that she couldn't resist the urge to touch even in front of her superior officers, Howard Stark, and US Senators. Sometimes Peggy wondered whether he was a Greek God sculpted from marble. It would not surprise her.

Steve stripped off the rest of his clothes and walked slowly towards their king size bed, still marvelling at her beauty.

"Fuck Peg, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"That list is too long to rattle off now. Come here."

He did as he was told, crawling up the bed to linger over her. Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to lock their mouths together. Steve balanced himself on his forearms as they embraced passionately. They moaned into each other's mouths sending arousal throughout their bodies.

"Make love to me, Steve." Peggy whispered against his mouth, just loud enough to hear over their quick heartbeats.

"In time, my darling." he replied, sliding down her while peppering kissed on every inch of her soft and perfect skin. He made a pit stop at her full breasts to pay them the attention they deserved. Steve kneaded her left breast affectionately while he took her right into his mouth. Peggy moaned that low moan that only Steve got to hear and threaded her fingers through his long hair. Fuck she loved this grown out look he had taken to in recent months. He took his time on her breasts. Alternating between the two. Kneading, sucking, licking, and lightly biting every inch of each. Eventually he continued sliding down her body. Still licking and kissing her skin. He reached his destination between her legs and glanced up at her through his eyelashes to see her beautiful smirk, pleased with what she was about receive.

Steve was baffled to learn that some men did not enjoy going down on their partners. But then again, no one else in the world got to have Peggy Carter as their right partner. He placed kisses along the inside of her thighs. He knew she was ticklish there though she would deny it until the day she died. His fingers worked through the short curls just above her center before his mouth joined, kissing first the curls and then planting a kiss right onto her clit which earned a loud moan and a "fuck" out of his wife. His mouth covered her opening while his fingers took over on her clit. Steve loved the feel and the taste when he gave his wife oral sex but that feeling pailed in comparison to the one he got from making her feel good. After the pain they had both experienced in their lives he loved nothing more than to be able to make his wife feel good.

Peggy's thighs clenched around his head and her nails dug into his temple through his hair. It was an amazing sensation that just rode the line between pleasure and pain. The feeling that he couldn't get out from inbetween her legs even if he wanted to (which he never would) turned him on even more. He licked up and down her folds while his right arm reached up and kneaded her breast. She took his hand in hers and sucked his fingers into his mouth which made him groan on her center. Fuck that sound would never cease to amaze her.

She yanked on his hair to get his attention and arched her finger at him, instructing him to come up to her. He obliged and crawled back up her body. Their lips locked again and she whispered "I love you" against his lips. Peggy locked her right leg around Steve's hip and flipped them so that she was straddled on top of him. She leaned over planting kisses on his chest. A light red pair of lips remained on his pec as she sat back up. She giggled looking at him, his lips smeared with her lipstick.

"Something funny?" Steve asked, his voice light and smile wide. Peggy's smiling face would never not make him happy.

"You look like a child that got into mommy's makeup. You have lipstick everywhere."

"Hmm, now whose fault could that be?"

"Dodger's maybe?" Peggy replied still giggly, referring to the dog Steve and she owned.

"Hmm, that can't be right." They both laughed before a silence came over them and they locked eyes again. The mood changing from joking and light to sensual and serious.

"Make love to me."

He reached up and cupped her face before his hands traced down her body. Over her soft but muscular arms. Inbetween her breasts, his dogtags still dangling. He held them in his hands, the metal of them cold in contrast to the heat radiating from his hand. Peggy's eyes were shut and she sighed contentedly. She couldn't believe that she could love someone so much and that they would love her in return. It was the best feeling in the world. A tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek but her eyes remained shut. Steve reached up and swiped the tear away. Understanding the reason for it.

Steve sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around Peggy. He was now in a sitting posistion with her in his lap. Peggy opened her eyes slowly, bringing her back to reality. She locked eyes with her husband before lifting her body up. She slid down onto his length slowly. Enjoying every bit of his skin and soaking up his warmth. His arms were wrapped around her body, caressing and kneading her back and sliding through her silky brunette curls while hers were curled around his neck and head. Her arms rested on his shoulders while her hands went into his hair.

Their foreheads pressed together tightly. Their eyes never left each others. Mouths went agape and moans, groans, and gasps escaped. They grinded against each other. Relishing the feeling of being so close together. Space and time ceased to exist. Pain evaporated. Only Steve and Peggy existed in this moment. Nothing else mattered except each other.

Peggy gasped and came. Steve followed suit, breathing heavily and gasping. They went limp in each others arms and Steve slowly fell back onto the bed. Peggy slid off of him and curled into his side, pulling the covers out from beneath him and wrapping them up to their hips. Steve's arm wrapped around Peggy's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head, soaking in the smell of her shampoo.

"I love you, Peggy."

"I love you, my darling."

Minutes passed and their breathing returned to normal. Moments like this his mind would sometimes wonder to Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark. Eternally grateful to them for the serum that took his asthma away. He would never be able to survive making love to Peggy Carter if he still had it.

Beautiful light from the dimming sunset peered in through the window and they both looked out appreciatively.

Steve chuckled as a thought came into his head.

"What's funny?" Peggy asked peering up at her husband.

"I was just thinking. How long were you laying there waiting for me?"

"Oh all day darling. I have nothing better to do than lay around naked waiting for you." Peggy replied, her tone very light and teasing.

"Looked that way." Steve said, his tone the same.

"Cheeky." she said slapping his chest lightly.

They fell back into a comfortable silence before their stomachs rumbling broke them from their stupor.

"Guess we better get dinner."

"Why eat dinner when I have everything I could ever want to eat right here?" Steve said in a husky voice, his eyes getting that lustful look in them again. The same one he got when he walked into their bedroom earlier.

"Steve Rogers!" Peggy gasped with feigned shock. "Who knew you had such a dirty mouth."

"I should think my now that you are very familiar with my dirty mouth."

She laughed and wiggled out of his grip. Standing up and going over to their dresser to put on her underwear. She glanced over her shoulder and he gave her a not entirely serious pleading look, trying to urge her to come back to bed.

"Oh don't give me that look. Come on, get dressed." Peggy said, throwing a pair of boxer briefs at him. "Let's take Dodger for a walk, we can pick something up on the way home."

"Yes, ma'am." Steve responded, giving a fake salute towards his wife.

Peggy's voice got husky before she replied, "Stop being so cheeky and you can eat me for dessert later."

Steve's mouth dropped a little making Peggy smirk in triumph and she sauntered into the bathroom to freshen up.

Steve knew that woman would be the death of him and he loved it.


End file.
